


how'd you like to waste some time

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt "the time Pete and Patrick were making out and went off to have sex and stumbled in on Andy and Mixon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	how'd you like to waste some time

“Pete,” Patrick gasps as he’s pressed against the wall. Pete pushes a leg between his thighs and Patrick moans, it echos into the corridor. “Shit,” Patrick says, laughing a little, “shit, you jackass.”

Pete moves up from his neck and kisses his mouth messily, desperately, pushing and pushing until Patrick has to pull back and put a hand against his chest. “Seriously, you’re a jackass,” he tells him breathlessly, sliding his hand down to the front of Pete’s jeans.

“Right here,” Pete growls in response, just as Patrick manages to pull down the zipper. “Call me a jackass all you fucking want, we’re doing it right here.”

Patrick laughs again and Pete starts sucking on his neck. “Jackass,” he sniggers, and slides his hand into Pete’s jeans, squeezing his dick. “We have a room, remember?”

Pete grins at him, all shining eyes and swollen lips. “We don’t need it.” He bites Patrick’s shoulder and grinds against him. “We’re good, this is good.” It is good, but it’s not great, Pete’s jeans are too tight and the zipper is digging into the back of Patrick’s hand.

“Come on,” Patrick says, pulling away. “We are classy dudes with a classy fucking hotel room.” He leans in to kiss Pete quickly, staying close enough that their mouths touch when he says, “You don’t want to make the most of it?”

“You have ideas?” Pete wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Patrick rolls his eyes and pulls Pete forward by his lapels, kissing that stupid smug look off his face. “Even better,” he says when he pulls back. “I have promises.”

“Well, normally I’d be Team Public Sex all the way, but,” Pete reaches around to grab Patrick’s ass, fitting his fingers into the back-pockets of his jeans. “I know you always make good on your promises, Stump.”

Patrick holds up the keys, smiling cheerily. “Wrong pocket, jackass.”

Pete raises his eyebrows and grins, “I wasn’t looking for the keys, dude.”

They finally disentangle themselves long enough to get the door open. Patrick stumbles in first with Pete laughing behind him, his thumbs hooked into Patrick’s belt loops. “Fuck, turn on the light,” Pete says, he’s close enough that his lips brush the shell of Patrick’s ear. “Hey, hey Patrick, your ideas don’t all need a bed, right?”

Patrick turns around and Pete’s hands skim down his chest to his hips, going lower. Patrick hears the sound of knees creaking, a thunk and then he feels Pete’s nose pressed against his stomach, hot, wet breath dampening his shirt. “Pete.” Patrick threads his fingers through Pete’s hair, moving down to his shoulder to push off his jacket.

“Okay!” Someone says loudly from behind Patrick, he jumps and the room lights up. “Sorry dudes,” Mixon says, standing in front of them with his hands on his hips, not wearing anything at all. “It’s two naked people to one room, and this one’s taken.”

Pete frowns up at him, he’s still kneeling in front of Patrick. “Fuck you, Mix, this is my room!”

“And mine,” Andy chimes in, smiling deviously from the bed. He’s got a pillow covering his crotch, Patrick’s grateful for that much. “Didn’t you see the sign? _Ocupado_.”

Pete stands up and narrows his eyes. “There was no sign.”

“Oh, well,” Andy says unaffectedly, “my bad.”

“You’re welcome to watch?” Mix suggests, grinning down at Patrick.

“Uuhhh.”

“Dude,” Pete says, grabbing Patrick’s hand and pulling him out the door. “Don’t break him before I can have sex with him.”

“Oh Pete,” Andy calls just before the door closes, “you’re so old-fashioned.”

Patrick shakes his head and glares at the door. “Jackasses.”

“Yeah,” Pete nods, staring down at his feet before looking up brightly. “So!” He pulls Patrick’s jeans open and grabs his dick.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Patrick tips his head back against the door and Pete moves closer, biting his neck. Patrick moans. “Okay,” he says shakily when Pete’s hand speeds up. “Okay, fuck the room, where were we?”

Pete hums and grins against his neck, pulling Patrick’s hand back down to his own crotch. “Right about here.”


End file.
